Cleaning pads, wipes, and other similar devices are know that include an internal fluid containing pouch or bladder that is ruptured or otherwise breached to dispense the fluid. Typically, the pouches are designed to burst along a frangible seam or portion when pressure is applied to the device, and therefore to the pouch. The pouch is disposed adjacent a permeable cover and the fluid composition released from the pouch migrates through the permeable cover. With these products, it is generally desired to isolate the user's hand from the fluid, particularly if the fluid composition is a harsh cleaning agent or the like. For this reason, a liquid impermeable barrier layer is provided such that the pouch is contained in a space between the cover and barrier layer, with the barrier layer preventing the released fluid from contacting the user. Reference is made, for example, to the devices described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,602 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,961.
However, with conventional designs, when the fluid is released upon rupturing the pouch, it flows freely into the space between the cover and barrier layer and migrates uncontrolled through the surface area of the cover. This characteristic is not desirable in all uses of the devices. For example, it may be desired to concentrate the fluid composition at only a selected area of the cover, for example at the longitudinal end of the device where it can be applied by the user's fingers. Migration of the fluid composition elsewhere through the cover can be wasteful and otherwise undesirable.